Kevin Tremain (Earth-616)
, | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = 8'3" | Height2 = | Weight = 2010 lbs | Weight2 = (as Post); 805 lbs (as Tremain) | Eyes = Red | Hair = Black | UnusualSkinColour = Blue | UnusualSkinColour2 = ; Covered with GreyCategory:Grey Skin "plates" | UnusualFeatures = Blue skin with grey "plates" | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Henchman | Education = | Origin = Mutant, formerly infected with the Techno-Organic Virus | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Scott Lobdell; Andy Kubert | First = X-Men Vol 2 #50 | Death = Cable #87 | HistoryText = Tremain was a mutant captured and studied by the Mandarin. On a secret mission, the Six Pack attacked the secret base Tremain was held in. Tremain had severe injuries, and Cable tried to save him. Cable used his telekinesis to keep Tremain's body together, but was forced to give him a blood transfusion. Although he survived this trauma, Cable seemed to think Post had later died. Years later, Tremain resurfaced as Post, the lowest of Onslaught's emissaries. Onslaught forced Gateway to teleport Cyclops, Storm, Iceman, and Wolverine to where Post could 'test' them. The four managed to defeat Post and were transported back to the Mansion. Later, Post attacked Cable. Cable instantly recognized him as Tremain. Post defeated Cable and left him for the Hulk to finish off. Post was later charged with ensuring the Sentinels would launch, and did so. He and his master Onslaught were eventually defeated by the heroes. Post later was one of the mutants attacking Senator Robert Kelly. He was killed by Pyro, who then succumbed to the Legacy Virus. | Powers = Tremain was a mutant further altered by his exposure to Cable's techno-organic virus, possibly by the Mandarin, and lastly by Onslaught. Superhuman Strength: He seemed to possess enhanced strength, the likes of which was never properly gauged. Exposure to Cable's techno-organic laced blood possibly enhanced it to further levels. Superhuman Durability: Post also possessed heightened once being able to resist the combined assault of Storm, Cyclops and Iceman and recover almost perfectly unharmed. An aspect that was also; suspected to have been enhanced by T-O Virus intake. Psionic Resistance/Inception: Onslaught provided Post with a psionic screen preventing others from reading his mind and hiding information about Onslaught. Tremain also telepathically communicated to Cable while attacking him once when the two were in battle as well as receive and transmit telepathic relay from Onslaught himself. Techno-Organics: Due to receiving a blood transfusion from the aforementioned Time Traveler Cable. Post was infected and radically altered by the introduction of the Techno-Organic virus streamed into his system, turning Tremain into a mutant cyborg much like his doner. The virus in his body had greatly enhanced much of his mutant physicality to even greater levels than originally perceived to him as well as bestowing upon him entirely new gifts and abilities unique to his being. T-O Armor Platelets: Post's body was adorned with several armored detachable plates which had a number of mechanical and bionic features, enabling him a host of unique powers and features at his beck and call. *'Invisibility:' The technology within the plates allowed him to cloak his presence. *'Teleportation:' They enabled him to teleport from place to place at undisclosed distances. *'Sensory Array:' He had bio-tech aspects which enabled them to act as scanners, data collectors and transmission devices that recorded, stored and projected various info feeds directly to & from his own brain. *'Weapon Formation:' He could construct energy blasters and other impressively fabricated ranged assault weapons from the plates on his person. *'Adaption:' He was able to study and counteract another mutant's power. For example, after an attack by Iceman, Post conducted heat that traveled through the ice to Iceman's body. *'Environmental Control:' Post connected himself to the surrounding area when confronting the transported X-Men. While this apparently makes him more powerful, Cyclops, Storm, Iceman, and Wolverine were also able to harm him by attacking the area rather than directly attacking him. *'Superhuman Intelligence:' His alteration at the hands of his Techno-Organic virus infection has enhanced his intellectual and intuitive capacity tenfold. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} References Category:Teleporters Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Invisibility Category:Power Negation Category:Techno-Organic Virus Category:Intuitives